


New Years Resolutions

by tqpannie



Series: Monthly Challenge: (2007-12) Secret Yule Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione sets a goal for herself on New Years Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simons_flower](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=simons_flower).



> · Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. Simons_Flower
> 
> · Title; New Years Resolutions
> 
> · Pairing or Character Harry/Hermione
> 
> · Prompt: New Year's Eve Kiss
> 
> · Rating: NC-17

_This is going to be my year,_ Hermione thought as she wandered through the party at the Ministry. _I'm going to go after what I want._

 

Hermione looked at her watch, frowning as she noted the time, and she made her way swiftly across the ballroom floor. She found Harry dancing with Padma Patil and she felt the jealousy swiftly gaining force in her stomach. She clenched her hands at her sides when she saw Padma sliding her hand down Harry's back to linger just above his arse.

 

Hermione smiled as she carefully slid her wand out of its holster and sent a Confunding flying across the room. She moved carefully across the dance floor and tapped on Padma's shoulder.

 

"Padma," Hermione said softly. "I need to speak with Harry for a moment."

 

Padma gave her a blank stare, stepping away from Harry, and Hermione took Harry's hand as Padma began dancing on her own.

 

"Sorry to steal you away," Hermione said firmly as she led Harry towards the lifts. "I need to speak with you about something."

 

"Hermione, it's almost midnight and I was planning on kissing my date, you know the girl you just confounded at midnight."

 

Hermione growled softly and pushed Harry towards the lifts. She pushed him back against the wall and hit one of the buttons on the lift only to stop it after a moment.

 

"Harry," Hermione moved towards him and planted her hands on either side of his head. "Are you blind?"

 

"Hermione what's gotten into you?"

 

Hermione moved forward, pressing herself against Harry, and she was pleased to feel him hardening against her.

 

"I'd like," Hermione purred and leaned in so that her lips were just inches from Harry's. "You to get into me."

 

Harry's eyes widened and Hermione saw the shift in his perception of the situation. It was like a light went on and Harry's hand slid up and into her hair. He tugged her forward, closing the distance between their lips, and when Hermione's lips parted in surprise he took advantage and slid his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her like a man that was desperate for her, a man that had been biding his time, and Hermione quickly worked the clasp on his robes.

 

There was urgency between them as they struggled to get each to bare skin. Hands tangled but their lips never parted. Harry's hands finally lowered the zipper on her dress and when he slid it off her shoulders to reveal her breasts he finally broke their kiss.

 

"Beautiful," Harry breathed and Hermione's head fell back as he tugged the cup of her bra down to bare them to his gaze. "So beautiful."

 

Harry's thumbs brushed her nipples, circling the hardened tips, and Hermione reached down to stroke Harry through his trousers.

 

"Off," Hermione panted. "I need…you…now…"

 

"Do you know how long," Harry was hiking up her skirt and when his hand found the waistband of her knickers and ripped the fabric as he tugged them from her body. "I've wanted this…want to take my time."

 

Hermione whimpered as Harry slid his fingers over her clit before plunging two deep inside her pussy. She lifted her leg to hook it behind his calf and rolled her hips in time with his thrusting fingers.

 

"No time," Hermione panted. "No time…later time… now inside."

 

Harry growled and slid his fingers out of Hermione. He spun them around and lowered his trousers low enough to free his cock. He lifted her against the wall and drove his cock deep inside her. They moaned in unison and their lips met and Harry began driving deep inside her. Hermione tightened her legs around Harry's waist and her hands scrambled for purchase on his shoulders.

 

"So good," Hermione panted. "So good inside me."

 

"Brilliant," Harry panted and slid his hand down to stroke her clit. "So tight and wet…dreamed of this…"

 

"Me too," Hermione rolled her hips. "Me…too…"

 

Their lips met again in a desperate kiss, the sound of their bodies meeting, the sound of Harry's moan's against her lips all served to drive Hermione over the edge. Her body tightened and her cries were captured by Harry's mouth. 

 

Harry's hand tightened on her hip and he tore his lips from hers to grunt her name as he came. They stayed joined, kissing softly, before Harry finally drew back.

 

"You had something you wanted to tell me?"

 

Hermione laughed and leaned her forehead against Harry's.

 

"I love you," She whispered and her heart stammered in her chest as she waited his response.

 

"I love you too, Hermione," Harry kissed her again before pulling back. "Can we go home now?"

 

The clock struck twelve as and Hermione nodded, "Happy New Year, Harry."

 

Ministry officials would investigate for the next three weeks why the lift was stuck between levels five and six and why an unidentified pair of knickers were found crumpled in the corner.

 

The mystery is still unsolved, even with Auror Harry Potter on the case.


End file.
